The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating assembly, and more particularly to a heat-dissipating assembly for being used in a system frame.
The heat-dissipation is always the essential problem in application of electric products. A good heat-dissipating mechanism usually represents a stable performance of the electric device. On the other hand, an electric device operated under an abnormal-dissipating condition will inevitably lead to an unstable performance and reduce the operation life of the electric device.
Currently, many high-level electric appliances have heat-dissipating devices that are hot swappable. When the heat-dissipating device is malfunctioned in operation, the heat-dissipating device itself could be online replaced without turning off the electric appliance. For example, a hot swappable heat-dissipating device is widely used to a server of a computer system.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional heat-dissipating device 11. The heat-dissipating device 11 has a first terminal connector 18 for connecting with a second terminal connector (not shown) of a system frame when the heat dissipating device 11 is placed into the system frame. In addition, the heat-dissipating device 11 is engaged with a securing seat 13, and fasteners 15 are fastened to a first aperture 16 of the securing seat 13 and a second aperture 14 of the heat-dissipating device 11.
When the heat-dissipating device 11 is malfunctioned in operation, the heat-dissipating device 11 could be disassembled and replaced without turning off the system. However, replacing such heat-dissipating assembly is costly and time-consuming because the heat-dissipating device 11 together with the securing seat 13 and the terminal connector 17 need to be replaced.
In order to overcome drawbacks described above, the present invention provides a heat-dissipating assembly for overcoming the drawbacks described above.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a heat-dissipating assembly for being used in a system frame.
In accordance with the present invention, the heat-dissipating assembly includes a heat-dissipating device having a plurality of holes thereon, and a securing device engaged with the system frame and having a plurality of engaging elements corresponding to the plurality of holes of the heat-dissipating device for separately connecting the heat-dissipating device with the securing device, and a plurality of supporting flanges for assisting in securing the heat-dissipating device to the securing device.
Certainly, the heat-dissipating device could be a fan.
Preferably, the securing device is L-shaped.
In addition, the securing device further includes a retractable terminal receiver for receiving a terminal of the heat-dissipating device when the heat-dissipating device is connected with the securing device. The securing device further has a receptacle for receiving the terminal receiver, and a resilient arm having a slot thereon and disposed adjacent to the receptacle for supporting the terminal receiver received in the receptacle of the securing device.
Furthermore, the terminal receiver has a salient for plugging into the slot of the resilient arm.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a heat-dissipating assembly for being used in a system frame.
In accordance with the present invention, the heat-dissipating assembly includes a heat-dissipating device having at least one terminal thereon, and a securing device engaged with the system frame and having a retractable terminal receiver for receiving the at least one terminal of the heat-dissipating device to conduct electricity.
Preferably, the securing device is L-shaped.
Certainly, the heat-dissipating device could be a fan.
In accordance with the present invention, the securing device further has a receptacle for receiving the terminal receiver, and a resilient arm having a slot thereon and disposed adjacent to the receptacle for supporting the terminal receiver received in the receptacle of the securing device.
In addition, the terminal receiver has a salient for plugging into the slot of the resilient arm.
Furthermore, the heat-dissipating device further has a plurality of holes and the securing device further has a plurality of engaging elements corresponding to the plurality of holes for assisting in securing the heat-dissipating device to the securing device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a securing device for being used in a system frame and engaging with a heat-dissipating device having a plurality of holes thereon.
In accordance with the present invention, the securing device includes a plurality of engaging elements corresponding to the plurality of holes of the heat-dissipating device for separately connecting the heat-dissipating device with the securing device, and a plurality of supporting flanges for assisting in securing the heat-dissipating device to the securing device.
Preferably, the securing device is L-shaped.
Certainly, the heat-dissipating device could be a fan.
In addition, the securing device further includes a retractable terminal receiver for receiving a terminal of the heat-dissipating device when the heat-dissipating device is connected with the securing device.
In addition, the securing device further has a receptacle for receiving the terminal receiver, and a resilient arm having a slot thereon and disposed adjacent to the receptacle for supporting the terminal receiver received in the receptacle of the securing device.
Furthermore, the terminal receiver has a salient for plugging into the slot of the resilient arm.
The present invention may best be understood through the following descriptions with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: